Vegeta Reborn, Nerima Style
by Zine
Summary: Vegeta is dying, but by a wish is reborn to undo his evil. Now, he finds himself as the twin brother of Ryoga Hibiki. DBZGT and Ranma x-over.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragonball series or Ranma 1/2. Please don't sue me, I'm but a poor citizen of the planet Earth.

--------------------------------

Vegeta looked up at the ceiling of the country home. Thirty years ago his wife Bulma passed away, and his only two children Trunks and Bra were on the other side of the galaxy helping to reconstruct planets that Brolli had decimated decades before. They were well into their ninties, while the prince of the saiyjins was over a hundred-twenty, another testiment to the longivity of the race on or off the battlefield.

Goku still hadn't returned after disappearing with the dragon Shinlong. After the battle with the one star dragon, things had quieted down. So much so that Vegeta grew to like the quiet life. He had moved out into the mountain forests, closer to Chichi who was devastated after Goku left.

Closing his eyes, Vegeta breathed in the air. "Why couldn't I have seen what I was missing way back?" His voice was hoarse, and another coughing fit ensued but no one came to check on him. He had insisted that he live alone without help, his pride insisted it even this late in the game of life.

Images ran through his head of the dozen planets he had destroyed with Nappa, his fights with Goku... 'Heh, took me long enough to acknowledge him other than his saiyjin name, I owe my rival that much.'

Fast forwarding a year or two during those turbulant times, he smiled when he remembered meeting Bulma Briefs. The smiled turned neutral as he recalled when the Buu ordeal, and his arrogant attempt at power that took the lives of hundreds at the stadium.

'Then was when I finally turned my life around.'

Babi, the return of a perfected number 17, and the dragons. Those horrors were thankfully the last big hurtles the world had to face. No more need for ultra powerful warriors - anything now-a-days was taken care of by Ubuu and Dende from afar with minimal effort. Just peace...

"I wish I could startover, make up for the evil I committed. Then I could end this with a clear heart..." Vegeta clenched his fist, and a tear fell - the first he had let out since his wife left him.

"Vegeta-san, your wish is granted," a calming voice called from above him.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by an angel, no... a goddess! As darkness claimed him on his death bed, he let out his last breath. A second later, bright light flashed around him. The next phrase he did not expect.

"Congratulations ! Its a boy, perfect twins! What is his name?"

A calm, loving voice came as the once saiyjin was held softly, "I'm unsure."

The goddesses above grinned, and planted a thought. "I know, he will be called Vegeta."

Vegeta cooed at the name. 'I won't forget the past, but I will build for the future. Thank you Kami, and Goku teaching me the wisdom of your ways.'

--------------------------------

Vegeta looked across the room at his twin brother. He was thinking over and over, *What the hell is going on?!* Ever since they had been able to physically crawl around, he had been having troubles getting around. Not that Ryoga and him couldn't get around fine, it was they could never pinpoint where they were at any time or get back to places they'd been to easily. One minute he would be beside a chair, crawl a few steps forward, and be somewhere in the kitchen. Fortunately, he always was able to find Ryoga. *Must be something with us being twins.*

Ryoga was currently batting around some blocks. Picking one up, he tossed it into the air with ease, but one came down on his head. Although he was uninjured, he started to cry. All Vegeta could manage was the typical baby's laugh, earning him an "Awwww isn't that cute." from his mother. Mom went over to Ryoga and started bouncing him on her knee, which instantly calmed him down and he was laughing.

Vegeta was starting to feel left out, and crawled up to her leg and gave it a hearty bump. "Now now, I'm not forgetting you either Vegeta-chan." Putting down Ryoga beside Vegeta, she pulled out a big ball - big from Vegeta's perspective anyway. It was about his size. Rolling it softly toward them, he caught on quickly. Batting it away, it rolled toward Ryoga. Ryoga looked at it in confusion, and then imitated his brother's move and bumped it back.

The 'duel' went on for another half hour till Vegeta heard his father's voice. Yasa looked up to see him sit down, and lay a huge pack down. What surprised Vegeta the most was when he saw his father break down in tears.

His mother went over and started to comfort the poor man, "Dear, please don't cry. We'll get by." The tears continued to fall.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to do. I've seen every doctor in Japan and they can't find an explaination for my condition. What's worse, are our sons now have the condition." He hugged his wife and sobbed into her shoulder, "Why do we have this.... this curse!" The man clenched his fist. "All I want to do is be with my family, but now I barely have the ability to provide for you and keep a job."

Vegeta felt this primal need to cry at the man's outburst, but kept quiet. Ryoga however let it out. Their father picked up both this sons in his strong, suntanned arms. "My sons, I'm sorry to have given you this curse. I love you so very much." Kissing both their heads. "Ever since my family can remember, we have always been forever lost in the world. Even going through this house can be an adventure."

The situation was made clear instantly. Lifting a small hand up to his father's face, he patted it in understanding. That earned him a huge smile and a laugh. "Thank you son. Sometimes I feel you understand me perfectly. You and Ryoga make me so proud."

--------------------------------

Vegeta was now learning the art of writing the Japanese characters. It wasn't the funnest thing to do, and for someone in first grade, it was the most boring thing to do. Ryoga was beside him, and was equally frustrated.

The bell rang, and the two of them turned toward each other grinning. "Recess!" Jumping out of their seats, they ran for the door purposely ignoring the teachers protests.

During those few times their father was home, the twin brothers would watch with fascination the katas their father would perform in the yard. During his life as the Saiyjin Prince Vegeta, power was emphasized more than technique. Even Goku had strived for more power than trying to more effectively use that power, or redirecting the opponent's power against them. Granted, the Hibiki family martial arts were heavily based in using superior strength and taking hits effectively, it didn't totally neglect the other aspects of using the mind, grace, redirection and strategy.

During recess, the two brothers would have playful matches. Vegeta would try a move, and Ryoga would try to block. If it got through, they would switch. Already, they could take some punishment to their bodies compared to others in their grade. Another important part the brothers took pride in was keeping recess under order. No fighting, or bullying took place. Vegeta would dispatch the problems first, sometimes by talking it out - a surprising change from his past life, but more in line with his vow to lead new life. However when his pride was under attack or he was in a particularly bad mood, he let loose with fists and without mercy. Ryoga would be right beside him. During those scuffles, the teachers had a hard time separating the youths if the bullies hadn't already turned tail and ran.

--------------------------------

Ryoga and Vegeta were transfered to an all boy school this year. They were ten, and nervous. More importantly, they had to walk to school.

"Hey Vegeta, know where we are going?" Ryoga asked, nervously readjusting his pack's shoulder straps.

Vegeta turned the map, "Uhm...I think." The map didn't seem to work out no matter which way he turned it. One moment he had a landmark pinpointed, and the next when he looked up it was gone. Throwing his hands up, "I give up." Tossing the map to Ryoga, "Here, you try."

Ryoga knew it would be futile. Vegeta had more patience than he did, but they were both equally challenged in trying to get anywhere. "Alright, how about we ask for directions?" They continued for a while till they came across a store. Going in, they were lucky the counter was right inside the door. "Mister?"

The old man piered over at the customers, "Yes, what may I help you with?"

Ryoga rubbed his index fingers together, "Would you know the way to school?"

The old man smiled, "Sure, which one?"

Ryoga leaned over to Vegeta, "Say, what's the name of the school?"

"How should I know, mom never told us. She just marked it out on the map." Snapping his fingers, snatched the map from Ryoga. Pushing it over the counter, "It is marked on the map. We don't know where we are right now though."

Adjusting his bifocals, the store keeper examined it. "Hmmm.... lets see... my goodness! You two came all this way! Why, this is on the other side of town!"

Two loud groans were heard over the counter. Ryoga bopped Vegeta on the head, "I told ya we should have taken that turn at the stop light!"

"Hey, its not my fault! Besides, we probably would have ended up in China with our luck. Not that I want to go there anyhow."

The store keeper chuckled and turned toward the rear of the store, "Hey! Masa! Get your rear up here!"

A stringy teenager came up, "Ya? What ya need now old man?"

"I need you to take the delivery car and drive these two young men to school," the keeper tossed the folded map over. "Its marked on the map. Now get a move on, they are already probably late as it is."

A few minutes later, they walked in to the classroom escorted by Masa. Before they went in, both boys bowed to Masa and thanked him.

"Ready Ryoga?"

"Ya, ready for anything!"

Opening the door, the whole class turned to see the new arrivals. As Ryoga stepped in, someone jumped over him but still bumped him over. Vegeta picked his brother up and frowned at the youth that had rudely plowed through. He had black hair tied in a braided pigtail and dressed in the standard dress code uniform for the school.

The instructor caught the young man by the shoulder, "Now hold on, why were -you- late Saotome."

"I had some training with my pops, sorry bout that," Ranma waved off. "I'll try to make it here sooner."

The mention of training perked up both Vegeta's and Ryoga's ears.

The instructor then turned toward the two brothers, "Ah, you must be the two new students. Vegeta Hibiki and Ryoga Hibki correct?"

They knodded.

"Good, but please try to be on time in the future... unlike Saotome."

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Ranma protested.

The instructor turned, "That's enough of that, Ranma, stand in the hall!"

Ranma grudgingly stood up, grumbling about ugly old men that shouldn't be teaching anything younger than four centuries. As the door closed, Vegeta and Ryoga sat down and faced the front - both grinning with anticipation. If Vegeta's hunch was right, he would finally have someone to try his skills on other than his brother.

--------------------------------

Ranma stood out in the hall, holding the familiar buckets. Those two new students appeared interesting, and would be good to find someone different to spare with. But, he shouldn't get too friendly - afterall this was only a temporary stayover during the training journey with his pop. He learned that lesson with his pal Ukyo.

Fifteen minutes passed in peace, and the instructor peered out the door, "You can come back in Ranma. I hope you can be here on time, else I will need to send you to the vice-principal."

Ranma knodded, and vowed to do so to avoid a confrontation with the school's second in command. That vice-principal guy was huge, and had the creepiest eyes that seemed like black holes drilled into his head when someone looked up at him. He also was an assistant at some mental ward, and found ways to drive cold fear into anyone with his stories and how he would deal with troublemakers. On the other hand, if it was the principal, who was an ex-military sergeant in the US army during the Vietnam war, the punishment usually meant large amounts of physical activities. That Ranma could handle with ease.

Sitting back down, Ranma faced the front of the class, but stayed awake more to observe the two new students than to study the lesson. The Hibiki's also were more interested in learning about those around them than studying. The instructor was just glad they weren't falling asleep in the first place and continued on.

The lunch hour came three hours later, and the room cleared out instantly. Vegeta and Ryoga were confused to what was happening, and made their way out of the room. In the hallway a large crowd was around the cafeteria window.

"Last call for ham and cheese sandwiches!" A few packs of food flew up into the air and snatched up once they were in arms length.

Vegeta smirked, "Looks like a real free for all. Good thing I brought a lunch. What about you Ryoga?"

Ryoga snapped out it, "Huh? Lunch?" He faced the crowd, "Great! I forgot!" Rushing forward, he tried to jump to the front of the students.

"Last call for bread!" The cook threw the final item of the scramble up. Ryoga jumped up, bounded off someone's head and reached out for the piece. The individual that had been late closed in from the side, and they both grabbed the bread at the same time.

"Ranma! Let go! That's my bread!"

"No way dude! I've been go'n here longer, seniority wins!"

Gravity took over and they fell down into the crowd of hungry young men. The two martial artists were overwhelmed by numbers, and the bread was lost from their grasp. Vegeta laughed as the crowd dispersed, earning a glare from Ryoga.

Ranma stood up, "What are ya laughing at?"

Ryoga looked over to Ranma, "I wouldn't tick my brother off, he's stronger than you think. It was your fault though we lost the bread."

Ranma turned, "My fault! You are the one that wouldn't let go, I was there first."

Vegeta smile grew larger, "I still have my lunch, how about a little match amoung the three of us, winner gets to eat." Holding his hand out, "Deal?"

Ryoga and Ranma shook, "Deal." Both were chuckling to themselves, vowing internally not to lose.

-------------------------------- Behind the school groundkeeper's shed

The three squared off in a triangle. Vegeta decided to try something new, and pulled out a new stance that combined some of his past life experiences with the Hibiki school. Ryoga took his traditional power based stance, low to the ground and stable as a rock, but did notice that his brother was using something new. Ranma had his hand raised in front, lightly standing on his toes to take advantage of his speed.

Ryoga charged toward Ranma first, "Ranma, prepare to lose!"

Ranma dodged to the right, and tripped up on a rock. Vegeta charged forward to take advantage of Ranma's situation, and Ryoga's off balance attack.

From Ranma's perspective, he heard Vegeta yell out and come at the pair. His eyes grew wide as he saw Vegeta charge at a speed he didn't think was possible and barely had a chance to block. Rolling to the side, a kick from Vegeta brushed up against his side. It drove the air out of him, all the while he was wondering how one got so fast.

Ryoga wasn't watching the exchange, and was just starting to turn around when he felt his legs being kicked out from under him. This happened to send him falling in the direction that Ranma had fallen - and the two ended up in a tangled heap.

Vegeta held out a hand, remembering his previous arrogance was what earned him so few allies - and so many for Goku. "Good match. I see we can learn a lot from each other."

Ranma took hold of the offered hand, "Uh, ya. How'd you get so fast?"

Ryoga got up on his own, "Ya. You had to have some serious speed to reach us from the other side of the clearing. You've never moved that fast."

Vegeta went over to the side where they had put their bags and pulled out his lunch, "Just a little something I learned. I can teach you some things. Ranma seems to know some good speed techniques - maybe we can help each other out."

He and his father had been on their training trip for the past 5 years. Any chance to learn something new was welcome - especially if from someone that could be a friend.

Opening the lunchbox, Vegeta held it forward, "No need though to go hungry entirely, let's share the lunch."

The three ate in silence for a bit, then Ranma thought of something, "Hey, I got an idea."

Ryoga paused munching on some bread, "Hmmm?"

"Lunch is always a battle there you know?" Ranma paused. Vegeta and Ryoga just stared at him. "Anyhow, I was thinking we could compete for the bread and such, but in case one of us doesn't make it in time, we share."

Vegeta took a bite, thinking about the idea, "Sounds ok to me. I suppose in return, the losers of the match have to show a new technique that week."

Ryoga grumbled, "I don't like the idea of having to share food that I win at lunch, but in return that sounds fair." Chuckling, "I hope you have lots of new things to show me Vegeta and Ranma. I hope you know, they call me the Lunch Marauder."

Ranma cracked his knuckles, "I'll have you know, they call me the Noon Hour Flash."

Vegeta watched the two glare at each other, chuckling. He couldn't help but join in with a maniacal laugh of his own.

-------------------------------- END OF THE SCHOOL DAY

Vegeta and Ryoga stepped out of the school, large packs strapped to their backs. Ryoga sighed first, "Well, think we'll make it back in time for class tomorrow if we start running now?"

Shoulder's slumped, "Nope."

To the side on the brick wall, Ranma overheard them and jumped down. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Ryoga swung back with a punch at being surprised.

"Whoa!" Ranma missed being hit by ducking, causing Ryoga's fist to hit the wall. "It's me! Ranma!"

"Ow!" Ryoga held his throbbing hand, blowing on it as some swelling grew in the fingers. Beside him, a slight crack could be seen in the wall. "Ranma, what'd you do that for! I demand you apologize right now!"

Vegeta stepped between the two, "Hold it! Now isn't the time. Tomorrow - if we get back to the school - we can have another duel to settle this. Right now we need to get back home. Or at least try."

"Try?" Ranma relaxed seeing Ryoga's temper start to settle out. "You guys lost or something?"

"Err... ya. Something like that," Ryoga scratched the back of his head in embarrassment with his good hand.

"No problem, I can show you around. My pops and I right now are staying at a small apartment around here. He basically lets me run around as long as we train in the morning," Ranma turned around to start walking out toward the street. "So, where you guys live?"

Vegeta smacked his forehead, "I knew I forgot something! That guy that brought us here forgot to give us the map back!"

Ryoga smacked him on the back of the head, "Idiot!" He then paused, and held his hand in pain again. "Arg!"

"I suppose you guys could come to my place. We could then call your folks from there to pick you up."

"Sure about that?" Ryoga asked.

"No prob. Perhaps my pops could show you a thing or two. Lately he has been going on about something called the Catfist."

-------------------------------- TWO HOURS LATER

"Vegeta! This way!" Ranma waved his arms wildly. "NO! The other way!"

Ryoga was beside him, but started to turn. Ranma latched out on Ryoga's pack, "Oh no you don't! I can't believe you guys!"

Vegeta slowly turned around, his patience, and his pride starting to wear thin. He was almost to the point of calling it off. Ranma came back into view, and he went straight. "How much farther?"

Ranma pointed at the shabby looking set of apartments. "We're there."

To the side, a balding man with a scarf on his head was digging a large hole. His gi was heavily soiled. The man then noticed the three and threw the shovel to the side, "Boy! Where have you been! You are late to practice."

"Now I'm gonna get it," Ranma groaned. Turning to the twin brothers, "This is my pops," then turning back to the man, "Hey pops! These are a few friends of mine from school. Vegeta and Ryoga Hibiki. They have a few techniques they can teach me."

"Hello there, my name is Genma Saotome." Genma then adjusted his glasses and bent down to get a better look at the two. "So, what sort of techniques? If I don't like them, I don't want you tainting the anything goes style with anything weak."

Vegeta flexed, "We are heir to the Hibiki style of martial arts. I defeated Ranma today, but we can probably learn from each other."

Just as Vegeta mentioned that Ranma was defeated, Genma towered over his son. "Boy! How could you let some upstart beat you! Trained you better than that." Pointing at the shovel, "You've obviously been slacking since you went to school. Now, let's pick up your training by finishing up this hole. Then we can start on the catfist training."

Shoulders slumped and a fallen face, Ranma went over to the hole and began his task. Genma turned back to the Hibiki's, "I'm afraid I can't let you teach Ranma. He is the heir to the Saotome line of Anything Goes Martial Arts - not the Hibiki style."

Vegeta frowned, "Then what does digging a hole have to do with Anything Goes?" Behind Genma, Ranma paused, curious as to the outcome.

Genma puffed up his chest, "Builds strength, and toughen's him up. Tomorrow, we start training in the catfist which will make Ranma unbeatable. He'll need that endurance - something you don't understand."

Ryoga was just confused, "Uh, ok. I suppose that makes sense."

Not convinced, Vegeta remembered his years spent in the gravity rooms. It helped, but no technique was learned except insane amounts of strength. "What sort of training is the catfist?"

Genma smirked, "And tell you the secret to an unbeatable technique? I don't think so. Now, shouldn't you be going home?"

Ranma jumped out of the pit - glad to have an excuse not to dig, "I'll show them to the phone. They need to call home."

-------------------------------- LATE THAT NIGHT

Vegeta laid out on the top bunk of the twin's bedroom. "Well, what do you think about Ranma's pop?"

A snore answered.

"Hmph. If I was my old self, I would have kicked him out of bed. Ah well, we'll deal with it in the morning."

Through the night, Vegeta dreamt. Tossing, he remembered the past - his own son Trunks when he was just four or five years old.

--FLASH--

*But dad, I want to play with Goten!*  
*If you want to play with that runt, go ahead, but when you come crawling back to me you'll have to train at my level. So don't slow me down!*  
--FLASH--  
*I want to go with Goku and Gohan to look for the dark star dragon balls. Want to come see me off?*  
*Do what you want.*  
--FLASH--  
*Dad! Help! The gravity is too strong!*  
*You can do better than that! You have the blood of a saiyjin prince in you! Now get up!*

Vegeta woke up with a start, sweat beading on his forehead. He was breathing heavily, "Damn, can't believe I was like that. I was so foolish." Laying back down, he looked up at the ceiling. "Ranma's dad was like me in a way - wanting his son to be the best but not knowing how to raise a kid the right way. Not this time. I may still be a kid, but I have to try."

Idea in mind, Vegeta went back to sleep.

He was pulled out of bed gruffly, "Wake up! We're going to be late! It's almost 6 in the morning!"

"What's the big idea? Can't you wake me up like a civilized person?" Vegeta rubbed the back of his head from the wood floor. Remembering last night, he bolted up. "Well, come on! We have to get to Ranma's house!"

Turnaround was played on Ryoga as he was dragged around by Vegeta getting ready - and trying not to get lost in the house. Thankfully before they made the wrong turn out the back door, their mother caught them.

"Vegeta, Ryoga dears - back this way."

Looking back, they realized their mistake. Going back into the kitchen, Ryoga grabbed the offered lunch, "Thanks mom. You wouldn't happen to have another map to the school, and the address to our house? Air for brains here lost them yesterday."

Vegeta jabbed Ryoga in the side, "Hey, you forgot the map too." Turning back to his mom, "Would you mind giving us a ride to a friend's place? We met him yesterday and he can help us know the town better."

"Of course!" Hugging her sons, smiled, "I'm so glad you found a friend already! Just don't be too rough on him, ok?"

Ryoga leaned over to Vegeta's ear, "What are you doing? Ranma didn't agree to show us around."

"Shuddup, I need to see what his pop is up to with that special technique."

"Ah..."

On the trip there, the car was silent. Stepping out at Ranma's place, the brothers waved their mother off. Turning around till the apartment complexes were in sight, the two slowly made their way forward. Luckily, they heard some cat noises from the side, and followed it. Between the two of them, they made their way to the side lines behind some bushes.

Ryoga and Vegeta peered at the scene. Genma seemed to be sitting on a wooden lid over the hole that Ranma had finished digging the night before. From it were yelling cat sounds - then they heard it. A plea for help coming from the pit.

Vegeta's fist clenched, "The idiot! He threw his son to the cats! Ranma is in there _with_ the cats!"

"What!? That's crazy!" Ryoga's eyes grew wide in amazement - wondering if Genma was that stupid or just hated his son.

"Come on! We have to save him!" Vegeta jumped out of the bushes, and made the dash at Genma. Ryoga was behind, but slower.

Genma saw the two coming from the open expanse. He suspected someone may have been watching, but wasn't sure. "I won't let you interfere with the boy's training!"

Vegeta didn't answer back, fury was evident in his face. Just as his fist reared back, Genma was shocked to see a blue outline around it, but he was still alert enough to block the punch. The ki stung his arms, and he kicked out at the Hibiki boy's feet. Vegeta tried to step back to avoid, but Genma's larger body and reach still hit. He went down, and knocked out when his head hit the ground.

Ryoga jumped over his brother with a fist reared back, "Genma! Prepare to die!"

Instead of making contact, Genma met the boy in midair, "I'll have you know, the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts specializes in midair combat!" Twisting his body, Genma grabbed Ryoga and launched him down at Vegeta - and also was put out of action.

Genma landed and dusted off his hands, "Well, the martial artists' life is frought with peril. I'm sorry I had to do that, but I couldn't let my son's training be interrupted."

Looking down at the boys, he remembered Vegeta's initial strike, "They certainly have potential, especially if the first one knew how to use that type of attack." Rubbing his chin, "Maybe they can teach Ranma afterall. A little peer competition on the road would be good for him to motivate him to train harder."

Smacking his fist in his palm, "Then it is decided, I'll talk to the boys' parents and they'll join me and Ranma on our training."

Going to the trap door, which was now silent Genma opened it. Inside, a figure was in the corner, shivering. Around, several cats were licking their wounds - others were smashed against the side of the walls and not moving - and still finally a few were fighting over the last few scraps of fish sausage.

"Well, boy, did you learn the catfist?"

Ranma didn't answer, and looked up at his father's face with one of fear. Finally, Genma had to crawl down and bring him up. "Well, I guess you didn't learn it. But I may have found someone that can teach you other techniques for the school. I'll make you a man among men yet!"

Dragging all three boys back to the apartment he was slumming in, Genma waited for them to wake up.

First Ranma came back first, but was first greeted with a world of pain. "Ow..."

"You're awake, good," his father's voice bellowed. "I see you didn't master the catfist. We'll try again later. I want to ask you though, would you like to have some friends join us for training?"

Ranma's eyes focused through the haze, he knodded weakly, "Ya, who?"

Turning to the side, he noticed the school uniforms and shoes. Moving to the facial features, he noticed the two guys from the day before. "Vegeta? Ryoga?"

Genma knodded, "Yes, I am going to ask their parents if they can come with us. It would be a good training opportunity for you, and anything they gain will give you competition and incentive to grow stronger."

Vegeta spoke out, "If that is the case, I agree old man."

"You're awake!" Genma was surprised.

"I'm full of surprises. If you agree to train me and Ryoga as well as you do Ranma - then I just might forget to tell my father you knocked out his own children in a fight." Vegeta started to sit up.

Ryoga started to stir, "Err.. what hit me?" Remembering, Ryoga jerked up with a start, "Where is that bastard!?"

Vegeta layed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Don't worry, I have things under control." Ryoga visibly relaxed, but tensed and glared at Genma when he realized the man was in the room.

"So, we have a deal old man?" Vegeta growled.

Genma nodded vigorously, wanting to save his own skin. *If this kid can do that type of attack now, his father must have some serious skill!*

Later that night, the four met with the Hibiki parents. Luckily, was there by chance and after much pleading by Vegeta and Ryoga (mostly Vegeta), they agreed to let them go. One stipulation made was that they try to find a cure for the eternally lost boys. Also, they had to visit at least once a year.

----- SIX YEARS LATER - AND ONLY TWO VISITS -----

"Genma! This time you have gone too far!" a female voice rang out.  
"Prepare to die!" another teenage girl's voice declared.  
"Get back here old man. This is all your fault for not knowing a word of Chinese!"

*Can't we talk this over?* -flip- *I'm just a cute panda!*

----- ONE MONTH LATER -----

People moved to the side to let the procession through. Whispers of what the group was doing varied from animal catchers, to circus trainers.

The red head with a pigtail looked around at the street signs, "Should be this way. At least I think so."

One of her blue haired companions, but with slightly spiked hair, "Well, you are the only one here with a sense of direction."

The other blue haired girl punched the first in the shoulder, "Take that back!"

"Hey, it's the truth!"

Turning down the street, they went past a row of old fashioned houses, with high stone walls lining the properties. Passing a chiropracter's practice, the red head looked around again and at the address on the postcard. "Well, should be just down this street."

A few minutes later, they were standing outside a set of wooden doors. Beside them was a sign, 'Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts'. Inside, they thought they could hear someone yell, and a crash of bricks being broken.

"Well Ranma, guess it is now or never. Still not too late to turn around, but I recommend we see about clearing up another of your pop's problems," the first blue haired girl clenched her fist around the panda's paw.

Said panda started to stir awake. Ranma turned at the movement, "Well, glad you could join us pop. We're here." Stepping forward to the doors, he... no.. SHE knocked loudly.

About a minute later a young woman, probably around 18 or 19, peeked her head through the gate. She smiled, "Hello. Are you here to challenge the dojo? The challenger's gate is to the side."

Ranma clammed up, not wondering what to say. Vegeta elbowed her in the side.

"Um, not exactly. My name is Ranma Saotome, and I believe my pops had some business with your old man," Ranma fidgeted.

"Of course, come right in." The gate was swung wide open, and the possesion went in.

By now, the panda had recovered enough to stumble to standing position. Passing the girl, it held up a sign, *Please bring some hot water.*

"Oh my!" Running in, she went to fetch her father and put on a kettle.

The girls left their packs at the door, and took off their shoes. Vegeta turned quickly to the panda that entered the door, "Ok old man. You mess this up, you'll be on the receiving end of one of my more powerful techniques I'm trying to recover. Ranma might be most interested in getting a demonstration on a live target."

The panda nodded vigorously.

Soon, they were approached by a middle aged man with about shoulder length black hair. The two girls bowed, and so did the man. The panda's eyes widened with recognition, and bowed with the girls.

The man rose, "My name is Soun Tendo and this is my eldest daughter. My Kasumi says you have business with me? Might we discuss this on the patio?"

Ranma nodded, and the group made their way inside. Along the way, they passed another girl - a little younger than Kasumi. She had mid length hair, and wore tight fitting shorts. She gave the group a once over, as if sizing up a meal, and decided to tag along.

Vegeta and Ranma sat across from Soun, the panda and Ryoga behind them. Soun's thoughts varied on confusion as to the wierd group, to trying to remember any clue in the past as to who these girls were. "I'm sorry if I had forgotten, but I do not seem to recall who you are. You do not look familiar," Soun started.

Vegeta broke in, "It should be easier if we had some hot water. Seems this idiot," she motioned behind her with a thumb at the panda, "doesn't know how to read Chinese despite taking us on a trip to China."

The other girl that had been following them was leaning against a wall just inside the house, "How can you expect a panda to read Chinese? Let alone guide you?"

Kasumi entered dining area and out to the patio, "Here is that kettle you requested ."

The animal grasped the handle, and upended the contents over its head. Soun's and Nabiki's eyes grew larger as it transformed from a black and white full sized panda, to a balding man in a weathered gi and scarf on his head.

Soun fainted.

"Father!"

About five minutes later, Soun felt a wet cloth being laid across his head. Opening his eyes, he asked, "Are they still here?"

On either side of his vision, the two girls from before appeared. "So, it is true. Genma, are you really here?" Soun sat up slowly, looking around. The washcloth fell to his lap, ignored completely.

"Yes, old friend. I'm here." Genma answered from behind. Soun stood up instantly, getting a slight case of light headedness from the sudden movement. He steaded himself, then reached down and pulled his old training partner into a hug.

"How long I've been waiting for you! So, how have you been? Ranma's training going well?" Soun stood up, "Oh, where are my manners. Kasumi, would you please fetch Akane and bring some refreshments for our guests?"

Genma took a slight step back, fearing his friend was going to go into waterworks and trigger his curse. Thankfully, Soun settled down.

"Lets bring out the sake, we can discuss how come you were a panda and catch up on old times. That panda was you correct?" Soun lead the group.

Vegeta grabbed Ryoga's forearm and followed Kasumi in. Ranma stayed with her father.

Back outside, Genma coughed in his hands. "Perhaps we should wait for Vegeta and Ryoga to join us. It would be best to explain everything when everyone is here."

The three waited in uncomfortable silence, questions - and nervousness at answering those questions - running through their heads.

A minute later, the three Tendo sisters entered followed by two well built young men in the same clothing the blue haired girls had, but better fitting. Both of their clothes looked well worn from many miles on the road.

They sat around the table, then Nabiki broke the silence, "Well, what's going on here? First I see a panda change into a man that claims to be an old friend of daddy, then in the kitchen I see these two change. Is this some sort of joke?"

The youngest of the sisters narrowed her eyes at Ranma, "Don't tell me you change too?"

Ranma's head looked down, shoulders slumped, "I do."

Genma pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "Where should I begin? Perhaps the beginning. It all started a month ago..."

---- FIVE MINUTES LATER ---

"... and so the three I was training fell into the pool of drown girl. In my shock of seeing my son in such a state, I lost my balance and fell into the spring of drowned panda."

Ranma bonked her fist over Genma's head, "That's not how it happened! I knocked you in first, and you smashed me and Vegeta into that stupid pond and you know it! Then when Ryoga tried to pull us out you blind sided him into the pool too! You were just too stupid to notice we had changed by then."

Vegeta punched forward, but Genma was prepared for it and ducked. He reached forward at Vegeta, and threw the lost boy backward at the koi pond, but angled himself just enough get a toehold on the rocks, and avoid getting splashed.

"I told you not to test my patience old man. I won't allow you to mess with Ranma's, Ryoga's, or my life." He jumped up seeming to hover slightly defying gravity, fist glowing with blue ki, "Genma, prepare for a world of pain!"

Genma jumped up to meet the attack, but was backhanded into the pond. Vegeta landed in the middle of the yard, "Heh, that will teach him." However, he was strained from the application of ki and was panting, bent over with his hands on his knees. "Damn, still not strong enough. That q-ball Krillin and three eyes were stronger than I gave them credit for, being human and all."

Ranma crossed her arms over her ample chest. "It was on the way back from Jusenkou that we found out my old man had made an agreement with your pops. I'm here to see if there is some other way we can work this out instead of..."

She was immediately the recipiant of a lung crushing hug from Soun, "Oh I'm so glad you have come to honor the pact between our two families."

Ryoga tried to cut in, "But-"

He was cut off by Soun releasing Ranma and pointing the redhead at the confused Tendo daughters. "Here, my oldest daughter Kasumi, she's 19."

"But-"

"Nabiki, age 17. And my youngest daughter Akane."

"But-"

"Pick any one you want, she'll be your fiance."

Ryoga slammed his fist down, "Hold on here! Ranma is a friend of mine and I think he should have a say in this."

Genma by now had recovered from the pond, and pulled out another kettle to dip its contents over his head, changing back. "The two schools must be joined! This is a matter of family honor."

"Feh, like you are one to talk," Vegeta cut in behind him.

Ranma's shoulders fell. "Is there some way around it?"

Akane finally found her tonge, "There is no way I'm marrying that!"

"Hey, I'm a person you know!" Ranma yelled back. "It's not like I asked for this ya know."

Soun let go of Ranma's shoulders, "Hey now, there is no need to jump to conclusions. What do you say, you give the engagement some time to think about. You can stay here and get to know my daughters in the meantime."

Before the twins could interject, Ranma knodded, "Ok, I'll give a try."

Genma and Soun began dancing, "They'll be married by the end of the month!"

"But I'm not agreeing to noth'n! I just need to think of a way to save honor."

Ryoga cracked his knuckles, "But that doesn't mean Genma's off the hook."

Genma paused, and turned his head slowly toward Ryoga, sweat beginning to form. He took off running for the pond, hoping to get some cold water.

"Stand still and take your punishment like a man!" Ryoga jumped over the table.

Genma had the head start, and cannonballed into the koi pond. The resulting splash covered Ryoga and Vegeta, both back in female form. Vegeta shrunk a few inches, and his hair changed to the blue short spiky style the girls recognized when the odd group arrived at the dojo. Ryoga, the girl without the spiky hair, then jumped into the pond to try and pulverize the panda.

Nabiki rested her head on her hands, "Well, things will sure be interesting around here. So daddy, how do you plan to pay for four new freeloaders? Food and heating doesn't come free you know."

Soun watched the two martial artist fight each other, "I was thinking maybe Genma could apply at the good doctor's clinic. Tofu wasn't it?"

"I have a better idea. How about taking on a few students? From what I can tell around here, you haven't been very busy. Am I right?" Vegeta smirked.

The room was quiet, and he knew he had touched a delicate subject. Not one to cater to people's feelings, "Well?"

Nabiki broke in, "We haven't had any new students here for a few years... perhaps we can talk about this later one-on-one." Her eyes narrowed, "Perhaps later this evening?"

"Sure thing."

Later, Soun had offered to let Genma and Ranma in the guest room, Ryoga and Vegeta could stay in what the two older men referred to as the master's. Genma had argued that if something happen, the two brothers could leave - him and Ranma couldn't. Vegeta shrugged it off, and would deal with whatever happens should the time come.

Vegeta (in girl form) wandered around, slowly following the walls. "Damn this curse. It's worse than changing bodies." Eventually she came to another door, sighing, he read the sign. "Nabiki.... finally."  
Knocking lightly, she waited for any response.

"Come in!"

She opened the door slowly. Inside, Nabiki was on her bed, reading a manga. Nabiki sat up and closed the manga, "Well, I suppose you would want an explanation."

Vegeta closed the door softly behind her and leaned up against it.

Nabiki was hoping this unknown individual would open up a little, so she knew who she was dealing with. Ranma seemed to be honor driven, Genma seemed to be self centered, and Ryoga was deticated to protecting this little group by brute force. Those three would be easy to manipulate, or to direct their interests toward her pet projects. Vegeta was more quiet, and that little display of some martial arts skill had her more than a little concerned about the combination of brains with brawn.

"Daddy hasn't had any new students for the past ten years or so. It's a personal matter. I've stretched whatever I can to keep the dojo from going under. Right now we are breaking even, but with you four I'm fairly certain it will be nearly impossible." Nabiki waited for a response.

Vegeta pondered, "So, why don't you just snap your old man out of it?"

"I wish it was that easy. Daddy hasn't been the same after... he barely helps with Akane's training anymore."

Further uncomfortable silence dominated till Vegeta reached for the door handle, "I'll think on it. Give me a few days. If nothing comes up, me and my brother will leave."

Closing the door, she didn't see a loan tear fall down Nabiki's face. "Oh daddy, its been so long..."

As Vegeta slowly made it down the hallway, she heard a yell then a large crash come from the bath. Changing direction once more 400 degrees, she saw a male Ranma sailing out of the open furo changing room and into the hallway, clad only in a towel.

Rushing over, she peeked in and got a full view of a nude Akane just slamming the partition between the changing room and the furo. Vegeta held her breath, and exhaled when Akane apparently didn't notice her presence.

Looking around, Vegeta didn't see any water in the changing room, so she did the next best thing. She kicked Ranma, "Rise and shine!"

Ranma snapped out of it after rebounding off the wooden floor. He wrapped himself up better. Getting up, he wobbled down the hall mumbling, "Uncute tomboy."

The rest of the night was quiet, with Vegeta spending only a half hour trying to find the room Soun and Genma had referred to as "the Master's".

--------------------------------


End file.
